


Beach Day

by mechanicalUniverses



Series: RvB Fluff Week [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Childhood, RvB Fluff Week, Siblings, extremely mild injury, in canon, light descriptions of blood, not romantic - Freeform, prompt, touches on lack of motherly figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on Tumblr: for fluff week,, may I request soem grif sibs being sibs?????-Grif and Kai go to the beach, but things accidentally go a little downhill. Only a little.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thanks for dropping by to read my second installment in the rvb Fluff Week series! this isn’t entirely tooth-rotting, sugar sweet, cotton candy fluff, but i think it checks out :^)
> 
> enjoy the read! have some grif sibs shenanigans ( ´▽` )

“Give! It! Back! You! Dummy!” Each word is punctuated with a jump and a wildly grabbing hand. Kai makes a sound like a revving car and kicks Grif in the shin.

Grif only laughs and scoots backward a little bit. “Only if you can catch me, stupid!”

And he takes off down the beach, Kaikaina‘s angry cry of, “ _Hey!_ ” quickly fading behind him. Grif doesn’t bother to turn around and look to see if she’s giving chase; he knows she is. Besides, he wanted to revel in the exhilarating feeling of running wild with the crashing ocean watching him on his left, the blazing sun shining down above him, the sand spraying in every direction under his feet, and the small groves of trees that grant him protection from the heat on his right.

Kaikaina shrieks something at Grif that nearly makes him trip to a stop because _where the hell did she learn that word_ , but he doesn’t. Instead, he spots a pile of rocks ahead and takes the opportunity to slowly clamber up until he was about five feet off the ground. When Grif reaches the top, he turns around to wave the doll teasingly at Kai when she finally catches up.

“That’s not fair! I can’t reach you!” she whined.

“That’s ‘cause you’re a scaredy-cat!” Grif taunted.

Kai makes an angry sound and stamps her small foot. “Give it _back!_ It’s _mine!_ ”

Grif pretends to think for a moment, stroking his chin with his finger. “If you can climb up here, you can have it back.”

“Promise?” Kaikaina demands with her arms crossed.

“Promise.” He promptly sits down and crosses his legs, then closes his eyes and pretends to go to sleep with the doll tantalizingly close to the edge. Maybe he actually could go to sleep. The rock is pretty smooth, plus it’s warm from a day of being baked in the sun. Combined with the slight ocean breeze, yeah, he could easily see it happening.

But that’s not what happens. What happens next is that he’s hearing a startled yelp, and then, a few seconds later, loud crying. Grif’s eyes shoot open and he scrambles to peer down over the edge. Kai is at the base of the rocks, her chubby hand clutching at her left elbow. Fat tears well up in her brown eyes and leak messily down her face, mixing with snot and strands of her hair. Grif curses and quickly climbs down, jumping the last two feet to land beside Kai.

“No, no, shi—crap, Kai, don’t cry!” Kai’s wails only pick up in volume. “Uh—Um—! I’m, I’m sorry?” he tried, trying frantically to think of something. He remembers the doll in his hand and holds it up. “You want this back?”

Kai looks up at him with a quivering lip, then nods. He hands the doll to her. She snatches it up and hugs it close to her with her good arm, and although she does not stop crying, it does quiet her somewhat.

“Okay, okay, um…” Grif gets up and runs around the rock, scanning the beach for someone close by to help them. Of course, now it had to be mysteriously abandoned. He could run through the grove and come back, but leaving Kai alone was always a bad idea. Grif cursed to himself again and returns to Kai. “Let me see,” he said gruffly, roughly moving aside the hand that was covering her elbow.

Grif purses his lip. It’s a nasty looking scrape, messy and covering her whole elbow, but at it doesn’t look very deep. The wounds themselves are filled with sand, which Grif tries to brush away. It’s still bleeding freely, dripping drops of red onto his hands and clothes. His brain frantically throws together all the information he had looked up in case one of them got hurt and Mom wasn’t home to help. Which was the case for far more often than he had hoped.

Well. He had to start somewhere. “Did you hit your head?”

Kai shakes her head _no_ , then whispers in a hitching breath, “But it, it, s—stings a lot.”

“I know, I know,” Grif said soothingly. “Then we should, uh… I think we’re supposed to clean it with some water or some weird alcohol thing. ‘Cause you’re not supposed to have sand in your body.” Oddly, that makes Kai hiccup a wet, weak laugh. A rush of confidence goes through Grif. Things were going to be okay. “Let’s go home, Kai,” Grif continued in his best comforting tone. “I’ll carry you.” It was only fair. After all, it was his fault Kai got hurt.

It takes them a few minutes to get situated since Kai has difficulties moving her arm, but they eventually work it out. Kai is, thankfully, still relatively small and light, so once she’s in place, Grif gets moving without too much of a hassle.

They pass under the short trees, the ground soft and mossy compared to the blistering hot sand. It smells earthy and the waves in the background become hushed by the woods around him. A few songbirds pierce the quiet with trilling song, which Kai tries to replicate wearily.

Grif takes a moment to breathe in the humid air to try and slow his mind down. He can feel Kaikaina’s shuddering breaths on his back, so he tells her to breathe as deep as she can and try to smell the roasting pork that’s caught on the breeze. As he walks, he finds a small coconut that had fallen from a tree that is actually good enough to eat, so he picks it up as a treat for Kai later.

Eventually, the ground slowly turns from dirt and sand to unpaved roads. Rows of houses with thatched roofs and small yards with chickens wandering around them begin to pop up. Kai had fallen asleep somewhere along the way—crying must have made her exhausted—and she doesn’t wake up when Grif opens the door to their house.

Grif gent sets her down on their beat-up couch, then goes to find their band-aids, a washcloth, and a plastic cup full of water. When he returns, Kai is sitting in a crumpled but technically upright position and blinking blearily at him. He kneels down beside her and lightly takes her arm in his hand.

“C’mon, let’s get this cleaned up…” he muttered. “It might sting. Don’t hit me, or I won’t do it and then your arm will fall off.”

It goes pretty much as he expected. Kai gets squirmy when the washcloth soaked in water approaches her, and then she outright shrieks when her arm moves the wrong way and Grif accidentally presses the cloth too hard against the scrape and he has to calm her down again. By the time he puts the band-aid on, her eyes are shiny with unshed tears.

“Can you kiss it to make it feel better faster?”

Grif blinks in surprise for a moment, then wrinkles his nose with disgust. “Ew, no. That’s gross.”

Kai purses her lip in a dramatic pout. “Pleaaaase? Please? Please? Please, please, please—”

Grif looks down at her sleepy eyes. They still look a little dry and are slightly pink on the edges, but the mischievous glow that lays buried in their brown depths is starting to rekindle. He sighs.

“Fine, whatever.” He brushes his lips against the band-aid, then scowls as heavily as he can while ferociously wiping his mouth. “Gross.”

Kai just giggles and happily says, “It already feels better!” then gets up and runs off somewhere. Grif rolls his eyes and slowly begins to clean everything up. He’s willing to bet he’ll have to do this again in two weeks time, but really?

He doesn’t mind that much.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you enjoyed this story ٩( *´﹀`* )۶♬*゜if you want to give me some more fluff week prompts, feel free to drop by my [tumblr!](https://scintillating-galaxias.tumblr.com/)
> 
> p.s. i wrote this today with a triple digit fever, so if any glaring mistakes escaped my eyes, please feel free to point them out! ◠‿◠


End file.
